Not Alone
by Anne McSommers
Summary: AU- What happens when Clark is no longer alone on earth- Complete rnActually 5539 words


Before you start looking for the new part it is not here I am making a sequel instead. This story really is over.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own smallville or it's characters, but am using them for my own devices.  
  
Prologue  
  
The pod was surrounded by blue rocks, speeding through space towards a distant planet. Its origin was far behind and to the being inside meant nothing. It had few memories of the planet from which it came. Only the faint memory of a mother, and a father, and another it could not place. It had aged only a year, for the Pod's stasis system was in perfect order, and any day now it would reach it's target, unknown to the being inside, the place it's parents had sent it to be safe from the destruction of a planet. It would reach earth…  
  
Chapter One  
  
Clark was out _______ing fence posts before school. (Authors note: I could not find the proper term for installing a fence post so insert word here) He had woken up early and after finishing all his regular chores he still had an hour before he had to go to school so he started on the fence. He could have gone back to bed but every time he had already tried that. Every time he shut his eyes he saw the dream again.   
  
A woman's face, and a man's, and a child's, saying something that he could not understand. Understanding that nothing would be the same ever again. Being scared, and wondering what would happen next. Then the darkness came. Something was wrong; he was terrified and alone, trapped in a small dark space not knowing what was happening, or why.   
  
He shook his head trying to clear the dream form his mind, and drove another Fence post into the ground. He had the entire row of posts done now and went to get the wire from the shed. For a moment he considered using his super speed to go get it and bring I back, then decided against it. The point was to use up time, going the speed of the average speeding bullet sort of defeats the whole purpose.  
  
He had gotten the wire and began back to the fence. As he cleared the barn he saw his mother stepping out of the hose. "Clark" she yelled. Clark walked over to the house to see what she wanted. "Clark, what are you doing up so early?" asks Clarks mother "I could ask you the same question." Retorts Clark. "I have to go to metropolis today with Mr. Luthor and I have to get my work here done before I go. The question is what reason do you have to be up so early, you don't have to get ready for school for another 20 minutes." "I couldn't sleep" Clark says. Martha starts to inquire about why he can't sleep when Jonathon Kent walks out. "What are you two doing up so early?" Asks Mr. Kent. Martha Answers "I told you last night I would be going to metropolis today. I want to get all my work here done before I go." "What about you Clark?" "Oh, yeah, um I just can't sleep, so I started on my chores." "Why can't you sleep, son. Something wrong" "I Just Can't sleep, does there have to be a reason!" Yells Clark dropping the roll of wire he goes to the loft of the barn at super speed. Jonathan and Martha exchange concerned looks. Jonathan speaks "What was that all about?" "I don't know," Answers Martha "But I think we should wait about ten minutes then go ask him about it."   
  
Meanwhile in the loft Clark fall asleep, and begins to dream…  
A woman's face, and a man's, and a child's, saying something that he could not understand. Understanding that nothing would be the same ever again. Being scared, and wondering what would happen next. Then the darkness came. Something was wrong; he was terrified and alone, trapped in a small dark space not knowing what was happening, or why. Hearing a voice, more like a whisper "take care of her, always take care of her. The voice becomes louder "you must take care of her, protect her. The voice rises to a yell "PROTECT HER, IT IS YOUR DUTY. PROTECT HER!!!" It is too loud it hurt his ears, the terrifying voice continues to yell.  
Jonathan and Martha Approach the barn, as the enter they hear Clark. "No, too loud. Stop it's too loud. I don't understand who. TOO LOUD. MAKE IT STOP." As they hear him yell the run up to find Clark lying on the floor rolling about on the floor with his hands on his ears. "What's going on here?" says Jonathan. "I think he is dreaming." Says Martha. "Clark, honey wake up." Martha says softly sitting on the ground beside him. He sits straight up his eyes popping open. He is pale and sweating, his breath heavy and quick. Then Martha realizes something "Jonathan get a blanket he is shivering." Martha wraps him in the blanket and rocks him until his breathing slows. Martha and John exchange a look over Clarks head. Now they know why he didn't want to sleep.  
  
"Clark" Asks Martha "Are you alright?" "I'm fine" he replies getting up. "It's almost eight, I have to get to school." He runs out of the loft before his parents can protest.  
  
Martha asks "What now?" Jonathan replies "We wait till he gets home and if he wont talk about it then, then there is nothing we can do. We'll just have to wait until he is ready to talk about it."   
  
At school  
  
Clark ran up to the building just as the first bell rang. He had just enough time to grab his books and get to class before the second bell rang and he would be considered late. He ran into class just as the second bell was ringing. "Close call Mr. Kent, because you are not late I can not give you a detention but I can make you sit in the front row. Please take a seat Mr. Kent." "This is not a good day" Thought Clark, and from there it only got worse. He was exhausted from the dreams and lack of sleep, and fell asleep in second period, which he got an after school detention for. When he went to his locker the lock was broken open and someone had stolen his jacket and gym shoes. So since he had to wait for the librarian to give him a new lock he was late for third and the teacher wouldn't accept his note, so that meant an after school detention. Even worse was he had gym next and lost points for non-participation. By the time he got to lunch he was in a terrible mood. He fell into his seat with his friends and realized he had forgotten in his haste to make a lunch this morning and had no money. Not that if he had money he would have bought the mystery meat loaf, it was his most despised food. So he crossed his arms on the table and decided to sleep until this horrible day ended. "Clark," Chloe asked "Are you alright?" That did it "No, I am not alright. Not alright at all." As Clark finished talking he got up and left the table. When he was sure he was out of sight he ran home at super speed.   
  
Meanwhile his friends at school was very concerned for him  
  
When he got home moments later he realized no one would be home. Mom was in Metropolis and dad would be in the field working. "It's alright" he said to himself. "That's why I came home, to be alone. Who am I fooling I wanted to talk to them."   
  
Since no one was home he went back to school for fifth period, there was no use in missing school and then having to talk to his parents about that too. As he got to school a gust of wind blew. Clark felt a tingle across his skin. He looked up and saw what looked to be a meteor. The entire school wandered out. More meteors fell. Everyone watched in horror. Another meteor shower. They had just made new lives. Then something happened that was unexpected none of them hit anywhere but fallow pastures. It was astonishing after the last shower the townspeople knew they could strike anywhere. All over town people cheered.   
  
In a fallow pasture a mile out of town something landed. The pod had reached earth. It opened and out stepped a little girl, with black hair and green eyes. When she was only a few steps away the pod disintegrated as it had been programmed to. She remembered only faces, and no names. She had no idea where she was or who she was. She wandered until she found a road and then walked along it. Going where ever it would lead her.  
  
As it turned out fallow fields were not the only things that were hit. Buildings, houses and power lines were hit as well and though the aftermath was not as severe as the last one it was no small thing. Several children were orphaned and more homeless. The Talon at present was acting as an emergency center filled with cots, kids, volunteers, and donations. For days after the shower the searched the broken buildings for survivors, and the last survivor found was a little girl with black hair. She was found wandering down the road towards town. People figured she had lost her parents and followed the road that she knew lead to town. No one knew better, at least not yet…  
  
Chapter Two   
  
A week later  
  
It had been over a week since the meteor shower and the rebuilding was done. All the children had been handed over to relatives, all except for one little girl with black hair. No one in town recognized her and the little girl did not give her name. Rather it did not appear she could, since they found her they realized that she couldn't talk. They had started to teach her over the week and but the process was long. She had said only two words since they began to teach her. Want Home. That's all she would say. She would wander around humming to herself but if you asked her a question the response was always the same. Want home.  
  
Later in the evening there was a party to celebrate, for the rebuilding was completed and it was time to put yet another meteor shower behind them. At the party the little girl stayed huddled in the corner. People came up and introduced themselves, but she just stared up at them with wide eyes and backed away terrified.   
  
Lana after having spent a week with the little girl had managed to get the closest to her. That wasn't saying much, she was the only one the little girl wouldn't back away from, and if she said what she was going to do first she could convince the little girl to be lead to another room by the hand. Only if it wasn't a new room though, for the girl was terrified of the unknown. She would only go from the room she was in to the nearest bathroom and back, which was why she was still at the Talon and not at some ones family home/.  
  
The entire subject about the nightmares was dismissed after the meteor shower, and Chloe had seemingly forgotten about the way Clark had acted at school. Also his after school detentions seemed to disappear. Strange how reliving a nightmare makes people forget things.   
  
Clark arrived at the Talons with his parents. He went over and talked to his friends. Then he saw the girl in the corner and told everyone he was going to be back in a second. "Clark," Lana warned "She is afraid of people don't be surprised if she runs away.  
  
In the other room with the little girl "Hello, my name is Clark Kent" said Clark. The little girl looked up. Then he said the corniest thing possible "Will you be my friend?" The little girl continued staring. He talked to her for a few minutes and started playing with the toys, she joined in. Finally she said "I want to go home" and to that he responded "Me too," at the look on the girls face he continued. "When I was little I was found wandering in a corn field, you the people I came with. Those are the people that found me. I can't that much about my home but I want to go back" The little girl said "I don't remember home either" They continued talking for a while, and playing. The little girl was laughing and having fun then Clark asked her a question "What's your name?" "I-I-I don't know" she answered. "Well then we will have to give you one, what do you want your name to be?" "I don't know, I just want a name" "Ok how about Sarah" she shook her head "Margaret, Catherine, Christina, Abby, Julie, Emily, Elizabeth, Rochelle…" Head continues to shake "I have the perfect name" "What is it?" "Julia, it suits you perfectly." "Ju-li-a, I like it." "Okay then Julia, do you want to go to the party over there with me?" She stares up at him as if debating whether or not to go.  
  
She looks up at him as if deciding whether or not to go. He kneels down and says "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you, I give you my word". She smiles up at him puts her hand in his and says "I trust you". Hand in hand they walk towards the door. As Clark and Julia walk out into the people she clutched his hand harder, but didn't say anything, Clark had promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and she trusted him. They made their way towards his friends table and when they arrived not only were Chloe, Lana and Pete there but Lex had joined them. The crowd had spent the last five minutes informing Lex on everything they knew about mystery girl. Intrigued, he had made a note to look into this girl's back round when he got home.   
  
"So Clark, you decided to give up on the quiet kid and come have a drink with us?" asked Lana. "No, actually I didn't give up on her" he replied. He lifted Julia onto the stool where he was supposed to sit and said "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get me and Julia a drink". Everyone stared as he walked away, for in one hour Clark had managed to accomplish what others had not in a week, charm the little girl, or Julia rather. The little girl just stood quietly terrified on her stool, looking scared. "Hello Julia. How are you?" asked Chloe. "Are you having fun?" asked Lana. The girl's eyes widened even more and she looked even more terrified. Pete took a step towards her saying "It's alright, we won't hurt you". She backed up as mush as she could without falling off her stool and impossibly her eyes widened even further. She said quietly, "I know, he promised". They all looked at each other puzzled, who had promised what?  
  
At that second Clark returned to the table with their drinks. He sat them down and walked over to his seat. Julia threw her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder. He picked her up sitting down with her on his lap. "What did you guys do to her?" demanded Clark. "We just asked her how she was" answered Chloe. Clark gave them a disbelieving look but said nothing more. Once Clark had been there for a few minutes Julia began to relax and started to talk a little. Within an hour there was no shutting her up. She was acting just like the average five and a half year old girl. Julia was in mid sentence when she suddenly stopped talking. "You" she said, pointing at Lex, "Who are you?" Lex gave   
Clark a puzzled look, but it was Lana who solved the mystery. "I had everyone walk by her on their way in and say their name and occupation. It made her less scared of the people. Well except I missed a few people including you and Clark". "Okay then, my name is Lex Luthor and I own my own company."   
"What does it do?" asked Julia, "One part makes fertilizer", "Ewwww!" responded Julia and everyone laughed. "Then she asked a question that made the table go dead silent, "Lex, why don't you have any hair?" "Well, when I was a little boy there was a meteor shower and it made my hair go away." "Oh" She answered, "That's good". Lex nearly spit out his mocha, "Excuse me?" "Well you would look different with hair and I think you head looks good without it." "Thanks" said Lex, "I think", but the little girl continued chattering on and the entire incident was forgotten. An hour later Clark's parents came over and they too were surprised to see the little girl transformed. It was time to leave and Clark went out to start the truck, it had been having problems, so they wanted to let it warm up before they left. As soon as Clark left the room the little girl curled up in her chair and said nothing. When Lana spoke to her she looked terrified as she had before. When Clark walked back into the room she was once again her chatty self. When it was time for the Kent's to go they said their goodbyes and were off Julia got up and walked to her room she and didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the night.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The next morning  
  
The next morning a meeting was held to determine the fate of Julia. The leader of the town council started to speak. "We have experts searching for her family and have found nothing to date. As such I believe she should be placed in a family setting, but as she will not be removed from her room, that is out of the question. Does anyone have any suggestions?"  
One of the members put up their hands. "Yes Ms. Potter", "Last night at the rebuilding party I saw her interacting" "Excuse me" Interrupted the chairwoman, "it was to my knowledge, that she had not interacted with anyone" "I could have sworn I saw her talking to the Kent boy" "well," said the chairwoman "then lets get the Kents over here. Charlene, please call the Kents"  
  
At the Kent household  
  
The phone rings.  
"Hello?" "Hello, Martha this is Eleanor Lincoln, we're at the town hall and we would like you, your husband and son to come on down here and solve a little mystery for us, well answer Martha", "I guess so" "Oh great, we'll see you in about ten minutes, buh bye." phone hangs up. "Buh bye" says Martha looking confusedly at the phone in her hand. Apparently the Kents were going to the town hall.  
  
Town Hall  
  
Jonathan, Martha and Clark Kent arrived at the town hall. They were immediately ushered into the meeting chamber by a very anxious   
Charlene. "Mr., Mrs. Kent, Clark, I am sure you are wondering why you have been summoned here. The town council has been debating the issue of what to do with the little girl found wandering on the road." "Julia?" Inquired Clark. The council murmured in surprised tones. He knew her name. "Yes Clark, it has come to our attention that though she ignores anyone else, she seems to have interacted with you, correct?" "Yeah, well I saw her sitting there in the corner by herself and I couldn't just let her sit there all alone so I went and talked to her. I don't know why she answered me." "Good, Good. That's all for now Mr. Kent." Mrs. Potter begins speaking again, but Martha interrupts her before she can get too far. "John and I have discussed this, and if need be we're willing to take in Julie." "Really?" said Clark surprised, yet happy at the same time. Julie would have a home. "Clark, could you please leave the room for a bit, I would like to discuss some things with your parents in private." Asked the Chairwoman. "Yes Ma'am" Answered Clark getting up and leaving. In an hour his parents came out with the council and the family was told that was all for now and if they were needed they would be contacted. So with that the Kent family went home.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The next day  
  
The next morning Martha and John were awakened to the sound of screaming. They ran to the source only to find it was Clark's room and the door was locked. Jonathan ran to the next room and crawled out the window onto the ledge, from there he went in through Clark's window and ran to open the door for Martha. They ran to Clark, to try to wake him. His face was a deathly pale and his arms were thrashing wildly, Jonathan grabs his arms in an attempt to steady him but is thrown against the wall. Rather into it as he was thrown so hard he broke the wall. "Clark" whispers Martha "Clark honey, wake up" she say lightly caressing his forehead. His eyes pop open and he sits straight up. Martha looks at him and suddenly realizes he is crying. Jonathan regains consciousness and starts over. Martha pulls Clark into her arms and rocks him, whispering to him in soothing tomes until he stops crying. "Clark," she asks "What are the nightmares about?" "They-they" he starts shaking all over "It's all right, you don't have to tell us now." She puts her arm around Clark again "Let's go have some breakfast" with that they got up and went down stairs to eat.  
  
After breakfast they got another phone call from the town council. Thought this time they were told to go to the Talon instead of the town hall. When they arrived Martha and John were pulled into the back room leaving Clark to hang out with his friends in the back until they were through. "Hey Clark, you have any idea what this all is about?" asked Pete "I'm not sure, maybe it is the same reason I had to sit outside town hall for an hour yesterday" " Really, this is getting more interesting by the second" says Chloe "What, your reporter radar picking up a story?" Pete asks "No, this is hardly front page material, not yet at least. And Clark you must have some idea what is going on back there" says Chloe, looking towards the room where his parents were talking to the town council. "I think they are deciding what to do with Julia. Mom and dad said they'd take her, but I don't know what happened after that cause I was sent outside." "Hmmm… so Clark Kent might be a big brother, how do you feel about the possibility of sharing you parents Clark?" asked Chloe. Clark started to answer when Pete butted in "See, see, I told ya she was looking for a story" "Was not" retorts Chloe "Were too" "Was not" "Were too" "Was not" "Were too, were too, were too" "Was not, was not, was not" "Children, children, get a grip, I for one want to hear Clark's answer." All eyes turned to Clark. "Well, I'd like Julia to have a place to stay, but I don't know what it will be like having another kid around the house, I have always been an only child." Pete starts to say something when the Kents walk in to the room from the back, followed closely by the chairwoman. "Well?" Clark asks impatiently. Martha nods smiling. "Excuse me, interrupts Charlene "I hate to interrupt this family moment, but we are having problems with the little girl, she won't leave the other room." Clark, concerned runs into the next room where he finds Julia curled up in the corner screaming as others try to force her out. He walks up and picks her up and she clings to him. He spends the next few minutes trying to calming her down, then proceeds to carry her to the next room. Everyone stares in disbelief, she wouldn't let anyone else hold her hand and yet he could carry her. Then the Kents left, to go shopping stuff for Julia. Then they went home.  
  
When the Kents arrived home they unpacked Julia's possessions in the room beside Clarks and went to bed. Later that night they were awakened by screams. They ran to Clark's room only to find that they were coming from the next room over. They run into Julia's room and try to wake her. The second she awakens she sees them and starts screaming louder. Eventually Martha sends John to the loft to get Clark who fell asleep there earlier in the evening. Clark runs in and even he cannot calm Julia down. Finally Clark decides to call Lana; maybe she'll know what to do.   
  
At the Sullivan's  
  
The phone rings. Chloe answers "Hello" "Hi, Chloe is Lana there?" "Clark?" inquires Chloe groggily "Yeah it's me, is Lana there?" A few minutes later "Clark, it is three am in the morning this…" Lana is interrupted by Clark "It's about Julia; she started screaming in her sleep. My mom went in and woke her up but she won't stop." Lana interrupts Clark "Oh my god, I am so sorry I forgot to tell you. She keeps having these nightmares. Don't wake her up, she'll do it herself. Give her space and when she wants it she'll ask for a glass of milk. She'll drink it then go back to bed. It is important to just ignore her though until she comes to you ok." "Ok" answers Clark. Clark goes and gets a glass of milk and takes it up to the room. He sits it on Julia's bed side table and motioned for his parents to go come outside. HE tells them what Lana said, then returned into the room to find Julia asleep, with an empty milk glass sitting on the beside table.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The next morning the nightmares were not mentioned and life at the Kent house went on as usual. When Clark arrived home after school that day and went to begin his chores, but as he ran to the truck to begin unloading the truck e suddenly realized something. He ran into the house to find his mom in the kitchen making dinner and his dad sitting on the floor playing with Julia. When he walked into the room they stopped what they were doing and when they saw the look on his face they followed him as he walked out of the room. "Clark, what is it? What's wrong?" Martha asked concerned. "I was about to start my chores and thought what if Julia sees me? I mean what's going to happen? Can I use my powers anymore? Is it safe?" Clark would have continued but Martha interrupted "Clark, calm down. When and if Julia sees you we will deal with it then. Your powers are a part of who you are and we can't just tell you never to use them again." "But" "No buts, that is that. Don't worry sweetie, we'll never let anything happen to you. Now go back outside and finish up your chores, diner will be done in five minutes"   
  
Clark ran outside at super speed and begins doing his chores. He looks back at the porch and sees Julia sitting playing Barbie's. He is running through the fields when he sees a puddle of liquid. He gets closer to see what it s when suddenly it begins to glow green. He feels a surge of weakness and falls face first into the liquid and that pain is almost unbearable. With his last bit of strength he pulls himself away from the puddle. He looks at the porch, and sees Julia looking at him. Then suddenly she is gone. Julia saw Clark was in pain. She jumped up and ran to him at super speed not caring if anyone saw her. Clark was sick. Then suddenly she was there. Clark looked up at her and at the porch again. She can move at super speed like him. She picked him up and ran him back to the step. Before she could call her new "Parents" Chloe pulled in and saw Clark. She ran to the step and when she saw he was unconscious she asked what happened then called 911. The Kents heard Chloe and came out to say hello only to find their son passed out on the step. "What happened?" John asked Chloe "I don't know what happened. He was like this when I got here. I called 911, an ambulance is on the way." Martha and John exchanged a look. Clark shouldn't go to the hospital, but saying that now would only make Chloe suspicious. It looks like Clark would have to go to the hospital.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital Clark had already regained consciousness and was insisting he was fine. The doctors wanted to take blood tests but the Kents refused any invasive methods. As a result the hospital asked if they could keep Clark overnight just to monitor his condition. Martha and John decided that keeping him over night could do no harm and taking him own would just cause suspicions to arise and unwanted attention was something they didn't need. Once Chloe and Pete had left Clark asked if he could talk to Julia alone. She had not said a word since Clark had passed out and the Kents believed that Clark was going to reassure her that he was alright. Clark on the other hand had a few things to figure out. When the door was closed Julia walked up to the bed apprehensively. "Are you better now?" she asked. "Yes I am all better now." At that she smiled and crawled up into the bed with him. "Julia, do you remember when you came and got me and brought me to the step. You were going really fast, faster than humans can. Do you know why?" Asked Clark "I am not normal. I don't remember my family, only bits and pieces. I arrived here on the day of the meteor shower, I can't remember much of it, but I remember waking up and getting out of something, it was round it looked like a, I don't know what the word is. But then it disintegrated and was gone. You hate me now don't you Clark?" Clark was genuinely surprised at this statement. "Why would I hate you Julia?" "Because I lied to you and because I am different. People don't like things that are different." "Julia, everyone lies sometimes and not usually for as good as reason as you did. As or being different, that is not a bad thing, you are unique and that makes you special, and I have a secret of my own." "Really" asked Julia "Yes, I am different to. I have the same gifts you do, and I can also see through things and start fires with my eyes. I have to lie to people too. We can't ever tell anyone our secrets. They wouldn't understand" She looks at him "I know, well at least we can both be different together." She says smiling. "Yeah," replies Clark "Were not alone, not anymore"  
  
The End  
  
I decided that in the end this story was over. However the saga of their lives is not and will be continued in the sequel that I have yet to name 


End file.
